


10.5; new year

by ralphstatortots



Series: george and alex [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: -There should be a sequel where they bring back the mistletoe as the clock strikes midnight for the new year oof





	10.5; new year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoebaluu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoebaluu/gifts).



> oh my…...what a wonderful thing yall have brought to me…..i love u all is2g
> 
> im uploading this a lil early bc im going home tomorrow and won’t have internet again for a while ): i am finishing other requests bts tho i swear

George had missed Alex more than he thought he would. He wouldn’t ever admit it, not even on his death bed. But he has missed him, secretly, and he suspects Alex knows it too.

Shortly after the Christmas party, – and their first confession of, thankfully, mutual attraction – Alex had gone home for the holiday. They’d kept in touch constantly over the last few days. George still felt a bit dizzy over the fact that Alex is the one who’s sending him heart emojis with oddly sweet drunk selfies (they’re also somehow flawless, though) and several “Can’t wait to see u”s accompanying the photos of him at parties with hometown friends.

It’s safe to say that George feels his chest ache every time Alex texts him while he’s watching Christmas films with his parents.

But he doesn’t have to worry for long about staying up past two in the morning just to see Alex text him adorably incomprehensible drunk ramblings, as much as he’ll miss them. Alex is coming back to London today, and even if their first reunion is at a New Years party, George can’t wait. He wants to see Alex, despite it being after more than a few drinks that night – they’ve both surely drank more than their body weight in alcohol this holiday. George just wants to see and kiss the other boy again already.

The party is at their own flat this time. George is thankful for everybody agreeing to come over for drinks; it just means he can make out with Alex without having to do so in an Uber home.

They’d only just missed each other as George got back too. Alex had gone out to the shop for whatever they needed for later. He’d even left a note on the kitchen counter for George saying so, and added a few kisses at the end. It’s stupid how much it makes him grin like a spack at that.

They find each other, eventually. After a brief hello to the other before their friends started loudly piling in, they’d been naturally separated for most of the evening. But George had a spare seat next to him after Will wandered off, distracted by louder noise elsewhere, and soon he was face-to-face with the toothy grin he’s grown so fond of. 

“Miss me?” Alex had said cheekily. His fingers had brushed against his wrist in an affectionate but subtle greeting, and George is sure the other had felt his pulse jump beneath his fingertips.

Now though, as midnight and the new year grew closer, Alex had abandoned any subtlety after a few drinks and was openly keeping his hands on George anywhere he can, mostly his knee or shoulders. He can’t help it if his own hands wander a little past the publicly-friendly range too.

“It’s almost midnight,” Alex grins at him. Somebody’s playing a shitty song he’d heard on the radio that morning that made him want to slam his head against the wall. “It’s almost midnight and nobody really gives a fuck that we’re ‘bout to enter either the best or worst year of our lives.”

“I have a feelin’ it’s gonna be a good year, Al,” George says, emphasising his point by leaning onto Alex more and slipping a hand down onto the other’s waist. “A fuckin’ great year for everybody, especially you.”

“What makes you say that?” Alex asks. “I could have the shittiest year possible, George.”

“Just a hunch. Might be because of your monthly earnings and your sub count goin’,” He gestures a hand going sharply upwards. “Or it might be that you’ve got the most fit person in this room wanting to snog you.”

“Jesus, you’re such a narcissist.” Alex laughs and shakes his head, but he’s grinning at George like he can’t stop. “But you’re not wrong about the fit part. _Definitely_ the fittest person here.”

“You say that like you’re not actually the hottest one here.” George tuts. “And are you sayin’ I don’t want to make out with you? Don’t doubt me, mister. I’ve been wantin’ to snog you for _ages_ , and it’s certainly not stopped since our thing at Christmas.”

“‘Our thing’?” Alex echoes. His smile is softer and he’s playing with George’s hand, switching between interlacing their fingers and folding George’s fingers at the knuckle.

“Well, yeah. Our cheeky snog and all.” Alex only raises an eyebrow at him, unimpressed. “The night where I finally told you I fancied you, we made out and then I almost sucked you off in the Uber. Then when we got home, I _did_ -”

“Alright, alright!” Alex cuts in, blushing and looking down at his lap bashfully. “Y’don’t need t’ tell everyone about it.”

George snorts at that. “What, why shouldn’t I tell everyone here that you look _really_ fuckin’ good when you-“

“Whatever you’re goin’ to say, I would stop saying it.” The younger man gives him a look, but there’s an upturn of his lips that give away that he’s just as amused.

Somebody in the kitchen area shouts that it’s almost midnight, and somebody turns down the music to turn up the TV volume. The news presenter is talking about the shit weather that night and the few minutes they have until it’s officially the start of a new year.

“Looks like we’re going to find out just how good a year it’s going to be.” Alex hums and sits up to face George more. “They always say that the first thing you do in the year is gonna show you how the rest of it is gonna be.”

“Yeah?” George wants to kiss him so bad. He wants to just kiss this boy until he physically can’t anymore. “Let’s hope Will gets a sudden drop in fame so we can catch up.”

“ _Not_ the kind of thing I was talkin’ about.” Alex rolls his eyes and reaches around the back of the sofa for a plastic bag. 

“Oh yeah? What kinda thing was you on about?” George is curious now.

“More along the lines of, er...us?” Alex frowns and crinkles his nose. “That sounds cringy. Um, shit.”

George laughs and squeezes Alex’s knee in what he hopes is conveyed as comfort. A few people are counting down from twenty-something already, and he feels a little nervous.

“George, d’you wanna-“ Alex is flustered again and struggling to untangle something within the bag. He manages to pull it free and rushes to hold it above them, though a little hesitant. “Shit. George, d’you wanna make me ‘nd you official? Not like marriage or anythin’, obviously, just. Y’know, dating?”

He’s holding a sprig of mistletoe above them. George would laugh and smack it away if he wasn’t currently being asked out. Everybody is counting down from thirteen now, except for a few people that are already taking part in the midnight tradition of snogging. It’s loud and George feels like everything’s moving too fast, yet too slow, and Alex is staring at him like he’s the only important thing right now. So George does the only thing he can actually think of.

He cups Alex’s face in his hands and kisses him. Everyone is cheering as they reach one on the countdown, and somebody has pulled out a type of air horn from somewhere. It’s all distant and hazy compared to Alex’s lips on his, the warmth being left on his side as Alex unashamedly crawls half into his lap, the gasp muffled against his mouth when he pulls the other encouragingly into his lap fully. Nothing else feels quite as important as Alex.

Alex chuckles breathlessly against his lips when they part. “Is that a yes?”

George hums in agreement. “Yeah. Though I wouldn’t disagree with a marriage proposal either, if you were to ask.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Alex laughs as he kisses George again. “Happy New Year, George.”

“Happy New Year.” He echoes and reaches up to pluck the mistletoe from Alex’s loose fingers. “Very clever of you t’ use this again.”

“It’s not the same one, but I thought it was a very _romantic_ gesture to make.” Alex shrugs with a cheeky smile. George tries not to agree with that, but he’s finding himself leaning in favour of the plant the last few days thanks to Alex. He kisses the other man again, desperately with a mirrored smile, like it could be his last.


End file.
